


Good For [Podfic]

by greeniron



Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: John's father thinks about Rodney and John.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/116686
Kudos: 4





	Good For [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205076) by [sardonicsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley). 



[M4B](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Good%20For.m4b) (2.9 MB) ||| [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Good%20For.mp3) (4.8 MB)

Length: 5:30


End file.
